A Kiss with a Fist is better than None
by littlesunshinebee
Summary: "Don't call me that."; "I can call you whatever I want.";"I swear to God, shut up!";"Make me!"; Oh oh a lovers quarrel. Check it out, it includes making up   . Shorty-short One-Shot. AH. ExB.


¤ A KISS WITH A FIST IS BETTER THAN NONE ¤ ONE-SHOT ¤

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

"I'm off." She yelled, plucking her keys from the kitchen table and slipping in to her jacket. "I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Where are you going?" He came after her." His voice gruff and low with exhaustion. His hair was a mess and he raked a hand trough it.

"I'm driving down to my Dad to say hi and then I'll go to La Push to get a check up for my car."

His eyes darkened with the second part of the information. "You're going to see him?"

She let out a sigh. "Yeah. You got any problems with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do. What did you think, that I would just be ok with it? Especially after last time?"

"You know damn well that what happened last time is set straight and won't happen again. That black eye you gave him was enough. He won't do it again, and I need him for my car."

"Fine." He let out a harsh breath and turned around. "Guess I'll see you in two hours then." He slammed their bedroom door behind him.

"Bye!" She shouted sarcastically and copied his gesture by slamming the front door closed behind her back.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

The black eye was still visible and he avoided eye contact with her. She avoided that subject. They only spoke in greetings and car terms. After that, she drove down town to get a take-away dinner for two.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

"I'm home." She called, closing the front door behind her. Much quieter than how she closed it when she left.

"Yeah. I'm in the kitchen." Came the reply.

She walked over to where he was standing behind the stove. "You're cooking?" She peered around him into the pan. He was baking scrambled eggs.

"Yes." The answer was short.

"Oh. I brought dinner."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know when you'd be home." He said.

"I told you, I'd be home in two hours."

"Well, it took you four." He snapped.

She frowned and glanced at the clock. He was right.

"Well, sorry. I wasn't keeping track of time." She said and placed the plastic bags with their dinner on the table.

"Oh, I bet." He said, flipping his egg around in the pan.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He reached for the cupboards to get a plate.

"Well, I'm not quite sure if it was only the car that needed a check up."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying."

"I don't know, what do you think I'm saying." He scraped the slightly burned egg with the spatula on the plate. He sat everything down and then turned around to lean against the counter with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

She turned red with anger and frustration. "I don't know. I think you are insinuating that I did more than getting a check up for my car. I think you are insinuating that I have no problems with what happened last time I went down there. I think you are insinuating that I used my car as an excuse to get something else done." She said in a low voice, her eyes trained on his.

"Well, maybe I am insinuating that." His tone matched her.

- You hit me once -

"I can't believe you. It was not my fault. He kissed me! I didn't do anything!"

"That's right you didn't do anything!" He turned around again to get more plates and set them loudly on the table.

"Oh, tell me! Tell me then what I could have done."

"You could have… I don't know… Push him away?" He said mockingly.

"If I could've I would have. And you know that. And by the way you don't have any right to call me out on this. Do I need to remind you of Tanya?"

- I hit you back -

His head snapped up. "What happened with Tanya was not my fault either. And at least I pushed her away."

- You gave a kick -

"Yeah, well, for me it is not physically possible to push away a man twice my size. So that is not fair."

"You knew damn well how I felt about him, and still you went down there. To me, that says something. And I'm sorry, I don't feel hungry anymore, I'm going to bed. Enjoy your dinner." He said and walked away.

"Don't walk away." She demanded.

"Whatever."

"Oh, screw you!" She reached into the plastic back and fished out an eggroll, aimed and threw. It hit the back of his head.

He whipped around. "Do not do that ever again." He said, his voice dangerous.

"Ha, see if you can stop me." She mocked, glad to hit a nerve. She reached down to get a hold of another eggroll, but he was in front of her in only seconds and gripped her wrist, stopping her movements. She reached out with her other hand and slapped him across the cheek.

- I gave a slap -

His eyes blazed and he grabbed her other wrist.

He yanked it up and forced her back against the counter.

"Do not do that ever again." He repeated slowly.

"Yeah, well do not insinuate something like that about me. Ever again." She challenged him.

"Do not give me any reason to."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I didn't you stupid asshole."

"Don't call me that."

"I can call you whatever I want."

"I swear to God, shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fuck you."

And then it became all to much. Their bodies were hot. Worked up. They were close. Touching. His face was only inches from hers, staring down intimidating.

- Then I set fire to our bed -

"So, fuck me."

He grunted and pressed into her. His head dipping down and kissing her lips roughly. She bit in his, and fisted her hands in his hair, tugging quite painfully.

His body reacted and so did hers. They were a mess and stumbled across the room into another and fell on the bed.

Rough lips.

Impatient hands.

Biting teeth.

Naked skin.

Salty sweat.

Blinding bliss.

He lays propped up against the headboard. She lays on his chest.

She kisses the skin over his heart.

"I'm sorry, I love you."

He bends his head and kisses her hair, smoothing a hand over it.

"I'm sorry, I love you too."

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

AN: I'm not entirely sure what this is. Lol. Anyway, it's based on that awesome song from Florence and the Machine – A Kiss with a Fist is better than None. I know I left some lines out, but yeah.. anyway. Tell me. Is it a yesh or a neuu.

Edit: Lay out came out messed up, so the lyric quotations that were originally in cursive writing are now out between two dashes.


End file.
